sundndfandomcom-20200214-history
SunDnD Wiki
Welcome to the SunDnD Wiki The adventures of a DnD group involving Vampires, Werewolves, and a whole lot of creepy stuff. Current Campaign': 'The Curse of Strahd Quest + This organized list was copied from Ronin's note margins in his Spellbook: Barovia: # Investigate whereabouts of the little boy Freek and Morgantha. ## Saw her walk into the windmill outside Vallaki , got warned away by a raven. We'll be back! # Investigate the wailing woman's house. Got a quest to find her runaway daughter Gertruda, got her doll 'Blinsky'. # Protect Ireena from Strahd. Interesting fact that Ireena is not actually Ismark's sister, must have a connection with why Strahd is after her. We didn't really interact with her since she was raped how considerate of us. Let's find out where they stand after what happened, maybe find shelter for them in Krezk. Vallaki: # Blue Water Inn - plenty of patrons with possible quests and info, should come back here and chat with ppl # Church of St. Andral - found the bones! need to return them and stop the plot? - Did this, there might still be Vamp spawns in town # Ricktavio - interesting character, mentioned he had a possible quest but doesn't trust us enough yet it seems # The dusk elf Kasimir Velikhov wants to venture to the Amber Temple and retrieve an artifact that may resurrect his dead sister and save the Dusk elf lineage (she's currently at raven loft castle) # Portal in Mayor's house. Greataxe there too. Butler and Handmaiden disappeared recently. Also, we killed Izek and the Burgomaster.. We need to find out what this means if we return, maybe some people won't look on us kindly. # Found Blinsky the man with the monkey somewhere here too. Forget where exactly. Blinsky is the man with the monkey, he makes the dolls. # Where's Dukus' Axe!? Rest of the world: # Nars is being held captive at some werewolf hideouts in the mountains to the west. Hang on kid! - Ismaark confirmed this is where werewolves congregate when they turn. Can't go here until we can deal magic damage or have silvered weapons. # Visited Krezk, we need to get them wine. # Abbey of St. Markovia - from our scrying and Dukus' ordeal, this place is not holy or safe at all. We have one spell favor left. # Wizards of Wine Winery - something happened here according to Ismark and Vistani in Vallaki, might be worth investigating. Ravens have been pointing us to this location. # New locations: ## Tsolenka Pass ## Lake Baratok ## Berez ## Argynvostholt Tarot reading: # This card tells of history. Knowledge of the ancient will help you better understand your enemy. There is a town where all is not well. There you will find a house of corruption, and within, a dark room full of still ghosts. ## This has to be Death House. But did we even find any 'knowledge of the ancient' that helped us better understand our enemy here? ## Might also be Vallaki? Maybe its the Burgomaster's attic? # This card tells of a powerful force for good and protection, a holy symbol of great hope. What you seek lies in a pile of treasure, beyond a set of amber doors. # This is a card of power and strength. It tells of a weapon of vengeance: a sword of sunlight. The treasure lies in a dragon's house, in hands once clean and now corrupted # This card sheds light on one who will help you greatly in the battle against darkness. Look for an entertaining man with a monkey. This man is more than he seems ## Blinsky! # Your enemy is a creature of darkness, whose powers are beyond mortality. This card will lead you to him! I see a secret place - a vault of temptation hidden behind a woman of great beauty. The devil waits atop his tower of treasure. Not as important: # Find out more about Priests of Osybus? Are they still active? Seems like the Durst House Cult are replicating their rituals. # Who is Offalia? Found out she is indeed an associate of Morgantha, currently holed up in the windmill torturing some souls with her friend Bella # Is the powerful wizard - Mordenkainen - who fought Strahd and fell into the river still alive? Could be of help. We got more hints referring to this guy from the Vistani, again saying his body was never found. # The Cube. Experience + Exp for lvl 5 - 6500 Characters: Players Adrian.jpg| Adrian Dukus.jpg| Dukus Kai.jpg| Kai Moger-0.jpg| Moger Ronin-0.png| Ronin Sigmund.jpg| Sigmund NPCs Ireena.png| Ireena Ismark.png| Ismark Morgantha.jpg| Morgantha Gav-nahli.jpg| Freek Siloutte-Question.jpeg| Strahd Rictavio.jpg| Ricktavio Kasimir Velikov.jpg| Kasimir Velikhov Lore * General Lore * Barovians * Souls and Shells Interactive Journal Open the journal and start reading (Pending) Stories * Adrian: A Rat, Louse and a Mouse * Ronin: Lisse * Sigmund: Young Cub * Moger: The Misadventures of Moger * Ronin/Sigmund/Adrian: How I met your Ronin. 'Journal Entrys' category=Journal mode=list Recaps * Recap #1 * Recap #2 * Recap #3 * Recap #4 * Recap #5 * Recap #6 * Recap #7 * Recap #8 * Recap #9 * Recap #10 * Recap #11 * Recap #12 Latest activity Category:Browse